Serie de oneshoots de Sailor Moon
by aerithsephy
Summary: Para mantener más ordenado esto, he decidido poner todos los oneshoots en una misma historia. Estarán todos y añadiré historias de los personajes que se me ocurran, no sólo de Mamoru y Usagi. Los publicaré en su debido orden, claro está.
1. El mayor error de mi vida

Bueno, este capítulo está basado en una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh titulada Rosas. Es muy bonita y algunas frases de la carta son las frases que salen en la canción algo modificadas. Espero que os guste.

Summary: Oneshoot. Mamoru vuelve a Tokio después de dos largos desde que cometió el mayor error de su vida y Motoki le entrega una carta. ¿De quién será la carta? ¿Cuál fue ese error? ¿Se arrepentirá de lo que hizo? Entren y lo sabrán. UA.

_-----

Mamoru volvió a pisar la ciudad de Tokio después de dos años y ya había acabado su carrera como médico y como no sabía qué hacer, llamó a su amigo de la infancia y el pelinegro se reunió con Motoki, en el piso del chico de ojos azules oscuros, como el color de un zafiro.

Charlaron un rato después de un mes sin verse, ya que el pelinegro decidió acabar su carrera de medicina en la universidad de Estados Unidos y el chico de ojos verdes se dedicó por completo al Crown Center, un centro de máquinas recreativas del centro de Tokio, el cual le traía muy gratos recuerdos y no fue capaz de acordarse de lo feliz que fue con una chica de ojos azules como el cielo, de pelo rubio y una sonrisa hermosa, y cuando volvió a la realidad, su cara reflejó tristeza y el otro chico ya sabía por qué.

-"Ah, ahora que lo pienso, me han dado una carta para ti."- Dijo el chico de pelo rubio.

-"¿Para mí?" -Preguntó extrañado su amigo.

Éste se la entregó y se fue deseándole que pase una buena semana, Mamoru esperó a que cerrara la puerta y estuviera un poco lejos. Tener esa carta en sus manos le provocó una sensación de miedo que no sabía por qué. Se armó de valor, la abrió y la empezó a leer. Esa letra la conocía muy bien...

_Querido Mamoru._

_Era un día de esos en los que suelo pensar en que hoy iba a ser el día menos pensado. Nos habíamos cruzado y decidiste mirar a los ojitos azul cielo que antes iban a tu lado._

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí, mi vida comenzó a tener sentido, porque tu eras lo que me faltaba para sentirme viva._

_Por eso cuando me dejaste, esperaba con la cara empapada de lágrimas que me trajeras rosas, porque sabes que me gustan esas cosas y que no me importa si eso es tonto, yo soy así y todavía me parece mentira que mi vida se escape por no estar a tu lado, imaginándome que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, por nuestro parque donde muchas cosas pasaron._

_Todos los viernes, me siento en nuestro parque, donde nos dijimos que nos amábamos y donde terminamos nuestra relación, quería irme pero como siempre, la esperanza me dictaba "quieta, quizá hoy sí."_

_Una noche después de hacernos novios, me pediste que te diera un beso y yo acepté, fue el beso más dulce que he sentido y me estremecí._

_Seis meses después, me dijiste adiós y que fue un placer coincidir en esta vida. Me quedé con una mano en el corazón para poder sobrellevar el dolor que sentí y con la otra, intentaba coger las excusas que ponías y que ni tú mismo entendías y que nunca entenderé._

_Por eso volví a quedarme ahí, en ese lugar tan preciado para mí, con la cara mojada de las lágrimas que salían sin parar de mis ojos a que me trajeras mil rosas para compensar el dolor que sentía en estos momentos, porque sabías que me encantaban esas cosas y me siguen gustando. Me imagino cada viernes que vuelves a pasar por aquí, cada tarde, como cuando salíamos juntos y como siempre, mi esperanza nunca se perderá._

_Me puse a pensar en todo lo que vivimos, en el primer beso, la primera cita, la primera vez que nos entregamos el uno al otro y me pongo a pensar que el primer amor es el verdadero y empiezo a sospechar que los demás chicos con los que he estado todo este tiempo eran solo para olvidarte, aunque solo tú eres, fuiste y serás el dueño de mi corazón._

_Te quiere. Usagi Tsukino._

Mamoru al acabar de leer la carta, se sintió el ser más miserable que existía en la faz de la tierra. Se arrepintió de lo que hizo ya que ni él mismo sabía las razones por lo cual hizo lo que hizo y se daba cuenta de cuánto la amaba y que la dejó escapar por su maldito orgullo y su sueño de ser médico, ella le incitó a continuar la carrera en Tokio, pero él tenía más expectativas y quería algo mejor, aunque ella le dijo que no le importaba lo que le pudiera dar, sólo le pedía que estuviera con ella pero el chico no quiso, así que decidió romper con ella en un arrebato de furia sin saber lo que aquello conllevó.

Y ahora estaba ahí, leyéndose una y otra vez la carta de su ángel mientras lloraba amargamente y quería solucionar las cosas con ella, pero su maldito orgullo no le dejó y poco a poco, cayó lentamente en un sueño profundo.

____

Snifff... Qué triste acabar así, pero es un one-shoot y no tiene continuación "de momento". Quizá más adelante si me llega la inspiración lo continuaré pero por ahora nada de nada.

Bueno, nos vemos en mis otros Fanfics.

¡Ja en! 


	2. Volverte a encontrar

Continuación de El mayor error de mi vida. Oneshoot. Usagi decide olvidarse de él por completo, pero un instante es suficiente para desistir de esa opción cuando lo vio al otro lado de la ventana del tren. UA.

Bien, esta es la segunda parte del anterior oneshoot, el mayor error de mi vida. Está inspirado en la canción 20 de enero, también de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

-------

Después de que la rubia le diera la carta a Motoki, Usagi iba pensando que ya era hora de dejar los recuerdos atrás y tomó una decisión.

**Usagi POV**

Llegué a mi casa y llené de libros mi maleta y también con fotografías de nosotros dos, de lo hermoso que fue nuestro romance, imaginé tu sonrisa junto a la mía y me dormí abrazando tu abrigo en el sofá, aquel que dejaste momentos después de marcharte para siempre.

Quería mirarte, estar a tu lado, sentirte como antes, junto a mi ser, quería perderme esperando mas no podía, porque sabía que eso me causaría más sufrimiento, era quererte o morir, y yo elegí quererte.

Era un 20 de enero, iba camino a la estación cuando te vi, allí, bajando de un tren y vi que buscabas algo o alguien, pensé que me buscabas a mí pero no fue así. En ese momento, me replanteé la pregunta que me hice en aquel entonces. ¿Qué sería el resto de mi vida sin ti? No lo supe pero desde entonces, no puedo evitar quererte, adorarte y volverte a querer.

Decidida a olvidarlo, cogí un ticket de tren sin regreso y vi tu cara en un cristal, sentí que volvía a estar viva, temía que fuera un reflejo de sol de medio día pero no, estaba ahí y era real. Deseé estar a su lado, sentirle y mirar fijamente a esos ojos de los cuales no me pude olvidar.

El tren silbó dando a saber que en breves momentos partiría y me dio un vuelco el corazón. Cogí mis maletas y me apresuré a bajar del tren, una vez que salí, noté como si alguien me abrazara y sonreí. Me gire lentamente y ahí estaba él, el chico que nunca pude dejar de amar y me llevó a un sitio apartado. Cuando estuvimos un poco solos, me abrazó y nos quedamos así unos momentos, hasta que él habló.

-Te perdí una vez, Usagi, pero jamás te volveré a dejar. No sabes lo que he sufrido por no estar a tu lado claro, si tu me lo permites-.

Le besé en los labios y nunca pensé que volvería a hacerlo, se sentía tan bien que era como estar en el cielo, corté el beso, ahora era mi turno de hablar.

-Te busqué por mucho tiempo, te busqué muy lejos de aquí y al fin te he encontrado pensando en todo lo que vivimos. Mamoru yo...-

Me calló con un beso y yo le correspondí, tantas sensaciones y tantos sentimientos había allí reunidos, que no sabía si estaba en la tierra o en otro lugar, pero sobretodo había deseo, amor, carió y perdón. Mi corazón ya le había perdonado desde que me abrazó cuando bajé de aquél tren.

Nueve años después...

-¡Mamá! -Gritó una niña de 5 años, de pelo rosa recogido en dos moños que le llegaba a los hombros-.

-¿Que pasa Chibiusa? - Preguntó su madre extrañada.

-En clase nos han mandado unos deberes, tenemos que explicar como se conocieron nuestros papás-.

-Ah era eso. Está bien, te lo contaré-.

Le empezó a contar todo lo que vivieron, incluso la separación que sufrieron y cómo se volvieron a encontrar. La niña iba apuntando y cuando acabó, le dio las gracias a su mamá y alguien entró por la puerta y ella sabía quién era.

La abrazó por detrás y la besó, se sentaron en el sofá y ella habló.

-¿Sabes? Hoy Chibiusa me ha pedido que le contara cómo nos conocimos y todo lo que vivimos después-.

-¿Ah, sí? Y le contaste todo. ¿Verdad?- Ella asintió.

-Ahora, vuelvo a pensar en lo que sentí en cuanto vi tu mirada buscando mi cara, aquella madrugada del 20 de enero de hace nueve años y cuando me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida, no lo sabía. Ahora sí lo sé. Mi vida sin ti no sería nada-.

Al chico le enterneció y la besó con pasión y se volvieron a prometer que no se dejarían nunca, pasara lo que pasara, por ellos y por su hija Chibiusa y también por el nuevo miembro de la familia que nacería dentro de ocho meses...

_______

Bueno, esta "saga" ha llegado a su fin. Sé que queríais que Mamoru se llevara una desilusión y que la encontrara con otro pero la canción no estaba hecha para eso xD

Bueno, no sé que más decir, me ha gustado que me dejaran algún review espero que esta "segunda" parte les haya gustado.

¡Ja en.


End file.
